In recent years, a mobile device, such as a cellular phone, has become a popular handheld computer device and many application programs are executable on the mobile device. Accordingly, the user of the mobile device more frequently needs to copy and paste data between different application programs on their mobile devices.
Currently, the users need to invoke several steps to copy and paste specific data between the application programs. For example, to send a phone number from a webpage displayed by a browser to a text messaging composer, the user would have to: (1) Switch from browse mode to select mode; (2) Specify the start location of a text string (e.g., a phone number) to copy; (3) Specify the end location of the text string to copy; (4) Navigate and launch the destination application (e.g., a text message composer); (5) Paste the text string into the destination application; and (6) Re-launch the browser.
However, these methods are complex and time consuming. Further, it may by difficult to specify the start and end locations of the text string on a touch panel display of the mobile device. Hence, a need exists for a method and a device which enables the same copy and paste task with fewer and easier steps, and can more efficiently process information on the mobile device.